Is This What They Call Love?
by kyuuketsukiAkuma-chan
Summary: eto... i dont know read and reveiw please
1. something almost interesting

**Yo kyuu-chan here. writing another fanfic that you might or might not read. I don't know if this is going to be one-shot or not buuuuut its an AMUTO!!**

**Ikuto: kyuu-chan whats with you being up so early?**

**Amu: its unnatural.**

**Kyuu: ill wake up when I want! Oh and school is starting soon so for those who read my stories and want me to update my perverted-ness I will it'll just take longer gomen! And now the queen will do the disclaimer.**

**Queen: no your mean to me -crys in a corner-**

**Kyuu: I'll do a Tadamu**

**Victoria: wait Kyuu-chan you can have Ikuto or amu do it!**

**Ikuto and amu: HEY!!**

**Queen: ok **

-kyuu-chan does not own shugo chara peach pit does!! But she does call some of the characters that may or may not be in this story-

**Kyuu: I lied.**

**Queen: noooooooooooooooo!**

**- normal POV- **

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!" the young strawberry-headed girl shouted. "if you don't like it then leave! Ikuto your 24 don't you have a place to go your always staying here sleeping on the couch most of your clothes are here…" before she could finish the azure haired boy sealed her constant blabbering with a kiss. As he pulled away "you sure do talk a lot _amu-koi _its not attractive you know unless your going to do something else to be in its place…"

"PERVERT!"

"aww _amu-koi _don't be like that we can talk about this tomorrow its 11:30 at night and we both need to sleep"

"we might not get to sleep if you keep sneaking into my bed" she mumbled as she walked away he followed as deep as she is she didn't notice that he was following her until she slammed the door on his face.

"ow amu that hurt." he whined.

"Ikuto are you a kid or an adult?" she asked as she opened the door.(baka)

As Ikuto picked her up, and she obviously protested, he carried her to the bed and perched himself on top of her and kisses her softly…….at first.(the audience kinda has a sweatdrop moment as Ikuto and amu got into it alittle too much) as the kiss got rougher they almost went all the way ok here's the picture ikutos shirt is off (KYAAAAA IKUTO -faints-) amus shirt is off but her bra is still on and ikuto is playing with the clips I the back trying to get it off but of course I cant have that happen just yet sooooo someone random comes to the door.

TBC

**-sorry I think that's a good place to end it-**

**Ikuto: what was that?! **

**Amu: haha you had to stop**

**Kyuu: ahhhh sooo tired need too -falls asleep-**

**Ikuto: Kyuu wake up and make this more perverted!!**

**Amu: haha**

**Ikuto: you know amu if she doesn't finish the story we're stuck in this room alone and im not feeling her up just to get the key to get out**

**Amu: ahhhh KYUU WAKE UP BEFORE IKUTO MOLESTS ME!!**

**Victoria: while their doing that and queen is sulking review and give Kyuu-chan ideas so she can finish this! **


	2. and unexpected visitor

**Annnnnd were back with "is this what they call love?" with random-ness… eto yea its apparently not a oneshot soooo to all my readers you can commence the party now.**

**Ikuto: why are you so weird.**

**Amu: yea she's awake now ikuto cant molest me!!**

**Kyuu: you know ikuto I have a bedroom in here and the door locks from the outside sorry amu but you need to get laid….heh**

**Victoria: Kyuu what about queen? And the disclaimer**

**Kyuu: ikuto can only get in the room if he throws queen out a window and does the disclaimer..**

**Ikuto: -eagerly throw tadase out a window- disclaimer Kyuu-chan does not own shugo chara or us but she does own the random characters and will list the names after the story!!-**

**Kyuu: -throws a key at him and watches him drag amu off- ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**-normal POV-**

Ikuto stopped and got off of amu both looking disappointed but before amu could get her shirt he pulled her into his chest and whispered in her ear. "we'll have to continue later what a disappointment." she sighed thinking the same thing but after ikuto let go she grabbed her shirt put it on and went to the door. Opening it she saw…

"AIMEE-ONNII-TAN!!" that was all anyone could here before they went deaf.

"AMU-CHAN SHUT THE HELL UP!! God your what 23 and you sound like your four again!!"

The new girl had scolded Aimee cross was amu's older cousin who happened to be well gothic…pale beautiful long black hair with purple ends and well she was a…..vampire. And a powerful one at that. Aimee ignored the winning she heard from her young human cousin and waltzed in seeing a azure haired and eyed man without a shirt on. She chuckled.

"so amu-chan you finally getting laid?"

"AIMEE!!"

"heh oops was it a secret?…. Well I just came to tell you your coronation is in three days and you can be what you truly are."

"yea I know but.."

"amu no backing out of this you do this or you will die whether we hunt you down or the venom kills you. You cant escape this bring your human we can change him too if that's what you wish."

"Aimee did it….hurt?"

"a good kind of hurt" she pauses as she looks around. "and you'll be living in the family hotel from now on." she hands amu a old looking golden room key that say 1642 on it. "your room key everything will be moved there while you are out everything will be ready for you after your coronation. Tell him he's confused."

As Aimee leave after telling her where and when to show up amu takes a deep breathe getting ready to explain everything to ikuto and she wished she wouldn't have to thank the goddess nyx (and yes vampire's do actually believe in a goddess named nyx there is a book series out call the house of night series if you want to read it, it explains the whole goddess thing.) amu was happy that she had asked that even if she was not human would ikuto love her and he said yes.

"ikuto now don't interrupted me" he nodded "remember when I asked you if you would still love me even if I wasn't human keep your answer for that in mind" after explaining everything about her family being vampires and that when a girl turns 24 they have to have a coronation to become a vampire and blah blah blah and that a male can become one whenever that everyone thinks that's its something in the genetics and that sort of stuff… he only nodded and gave off a surprised but understanding expression and finally she was done and asked any questions?

"can vampires still have sex?" omg why didn't she see that coming? 

She sighed "yes ikuto they can still have sex."

"ok.."

"ok what"

"that girl…Aimee or whatever said that I could become a vampire too I want to be with you."

She blushed at that.. "and.." oh god "you'd have a hot body that would be fun but right now we better go to sleep we're both tired." and with a yawn from both of them he dragged her into the room to finally get some sleep…..at four in the morning.

**-amus POV-**

I woke up in Ikuto's arms and smiles four more days until the coronation begun. Sighing I slide out of ikutos arms and went to get dressed im a black Lolita with white lace down the middle (ill have a link for it on my profile eto and yes she is gothic) black knee high socks and black mini healed shoes I looked well….stunning it was early for ikuto to get up so I decided to make some breakfast. I made pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top also with a glass of milk beside both plates as ikuto walked in and smirked. "nani?" "bestuni." still smirking they sat down and quietly ate their pancakes afterwards. Ikuto got up to put his dishes in the sink and saw some whipped cream on my cheek and as he was going to lick it off I wiped it off and kissed him while he was in shock I grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink rinsing them off leaving him in that bent down position with his tongue sticking out I giggled looking back at him with a shocked expression on his face. After rinsing the dishes I saw him lying on the couch. "ikuto.." "hmm?." "four days I'd think that Aimee would send her 'toys' out to get our stuff and since she stole my key….well I gave it to her……why don't we go look at the family hotel?" "Amu-koi are you asking me out?" "showing you around my family hotel is a date?" I said smirking cause he always answers my questions with another question…my turn. "so do you want to go or not?" I said as I got my coat and started walking outside and he followed silently. I got into my car's driver side as he got into the passengers with a grr look on his face because he's always the one driving me somewhere only known to him _'HA!' _so I started up the car and about an hour later (cause in to lazy to type it all) we can to a almost ghost town except the very few humans and little less few vampires that lives in the houses and the ginormous hotel that we parked in front of. I glanced over at ikuto and he was gawking and the sight probably thinking '_we're going to live it THAT?!' _I poked him to make sure he didn't go off to space and he looked at me "nani?" "Daijoubu?" "hai." "come on lets go." as I got out of the car as did he and we walked in. I recognized the desk clerk right away. "yo kaname!" he chuckled "I see your turning into your cousin bringing boy toys into the hotel your lucky-" I cut him off "this is my fiancé." (yes their engaged going out for 6 years ever since amu turned 18) "oh. Alright then." before I could ask what floor room 1642 was on he said. "sixth floor take a right" "'Kay thanks." we took the elevator up ikuto probably thinking _'elevator sex!!' _all the way up…pervert. So we finally got up to the sixth floor and the doors opened we walked into our room and found.

TBC

**Ok I own Aimee and kaname for now…**

**Ikuto: damn you Aimee you got in the middle of something….important.**

**Amu: -tackles Aimee- thank you for that**

**Kyuu: don't worry ikuto the next chapter Aimee will be your best friend -evily glances at amu-**

**Amu: w-why me??**

**Kyuu: because you need to get laid**

**Ikuto: where are your hand cuffs? **

**Kyuu: top left drawer there's also chains and whips In there…sorry had a spaz when I went into spencers **

**Ikuto: come on amu lets have some 'fun'**

**Amu: nooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kyuu: amu you like it -sweatdrops- READ AND REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**-moans/screams of pleasure coming from behind the door- shes gonna here about this later**


	3. a new room & naughty things

**Why hello kyuu-chan here for chapter 3 of….-drum role- is this what the call love!! Or as I have it is it love!! Oh well**

**Minna: ……..…..**

**Amu: you're slow at typing**

**Kyuu: shut up school started and im running out of ideas!!…..soooo amu did you and ikuto have….'fun'?**

**Amu: ummm what makes you say that??**

**Kyuu: oh nothing just the moans and screams of pleasure I heard from the room…sooooo how was amu's first time with the sexy ass fucking high schooler( in the anime and that's illegal but oh well..)**

**Amu: -blushes- I-I was not moaning **

**Kyuu: -pulls out a tape recorder and presses play and hears amu's moaning and screaming- do you want to deny it now?**

**Amu:…**

**Ikuto: soooo how was it?**

**Amu: -blushes-**

**Kaname: **kyuu-chan does not own shugo chara peach pit does!! But she does call some of the characters that may or may not be in this story-

_-flashback-_

'_we're going to live it THAT?!' I poked him to make sure he didn't go off to space and he looked at me "nani?" "__Daijoubu?" "hai." "come on lets go." as I got out of the car as did he and we walked in. I recognized the desk clerk right away. "yo kaname!" he chuckled "I see your turning into your cousin bringing boy toys into the hotel your lucky-" I cut him off "this is my fiancé." (yes their engaged going out for 6 years ever since amu turned 18) "oh. Alright then." before I could ask what floor room 1642 was on he said. "sixth floor take a right" "'Kay thanks." we took the elevator up ikuto probably thinking 'elevator sex!!' all the way up…pervert. So we finally got up to the sixth floor and the doors opened we walked into our room and found._

_End o' flashback- _

**-ikutos POV-**

The room contain **ALL **our stuff, how I don't know but what was even more interesting was all these beautiful people….. Wait why are they starring at me??

" eto… amu why are all these people starring at me??"

Before I got an answer she tackled and tall black haired man along with…..that other girl that can to our apartment the other night…they…fell. (ok heres the pic. Aimee is on the floor on her back alucard(tall black haired man) and amu is on top straddling him and ikuto is fuming thinking that she owes him..)

"amu….why….what….huh?" was all I could say to stop myself from killing some of the people in this room.

"aimee when did u get all of our stuff…and how did u get it here before we did??"

"alucard."

Then I heard a growl come from a silver haired girl with gold eyes, it looked like she dyed it no ones hair is that color silver but my hair IS midnight blue and amus hair IS strawberry pink sooo anythings possible I guess. sigh this is so confusing .

"why hello ikuto I would appreciate it if you stop ogling my girlfriend. and tanya settle." I think her names aimee.

"who….are…..who are all of you?"

"you know me ikuto, this is alucard," she pointed to the tall black haired guy that amu tackled he was also pale and handsome(no homo A/N: I AM friends with gay peoples yea) and a boney sharp figure. He bowed I nodded. "this is zero," she pointed to another tall man but with hard dark blue eyes . Short shinny silver hair. I nodded so did he. " this is kain," she pointed to another tall , maybe alittle taller that alucard, white muscular man with white long hair with golden eyes that looks into your soul and finds your sins. "and the man behind you.." there someone behind me?? "is kaname." I turned around and saw the guy at the receptionist desk. He smiled I nodded. " and this is Tanya." she pointed to that girl that growled earlier. "everyone this is ikuto tsukiyomi amu-chans _fiancé_. Now that the introductions are over with…. You know you are hugging alucard, amu, tanyas very protective over him." I glanced at that one girl who was looking like she was going to kill someone. "gomendasai tanya-chan." …..

**-amu's POV-**

"gomendasai tanya-chan " and I hugged her making her feel better. I was ecstatic like I was on E or pot or something. I looked over at ikuto and saw that he was confused as shit but he was introduced to everyone so he should be fine….

: alright everyone out lets give these two some privacy …… Im pretty sure no one wants to see whats going to happen after I do this." and with that aimee pushed everyone out and locked us in our room from the outside DAMN I should have known that she would have had a key like that now im stuck in a room with iku…

**- normal POV-**

Her thoughts were interrupted as ikuto pressed his lips onto hers and slide his tougne against her lips as she gasped he took the chance and stuck his tougne in her mouth. As his hand went up she shirt she moaned his name as he undid her bra hooks. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off forcefully. Ikuto was shocked by the sudden non-like amu actions and she took this chance to break the kiss and to push him on the bed that was directly behind/in front of them. As she pushed him down he grabbed her waist and pulled her down with him landing on his chest she felt him pulling her closer to his face expecting another kiss she prepared herself the she felt his lips, tougne and teeth on her neck going down to her colar bone. She was directly at his ear breathing into it and he started to bite harder and she moved closer so she could quickly lick and nibble his ear before he spun her around so he was on top(god ikuto you have to be dominant don't you? Ikuto: yes yes I do.) and pulled her into another passionate kiss. They were soon in a tougne war as amu felt a hard spot coming from ikutos pants and as he trailed down her neck again she looked to the side table to find a condom on it. She smirked. As she took of her shirt ikuto got surprised but kept going down until he reached his spot right above to belly button. As he can up for another kiss from his lover she tugged on his pants which made him stop. He looked at her with confusion as she just smirked and held up a condom. he laughed as she started unbuttoning his pants and he tugged hers off next came her underwear then his boxers. As he slide on the condom he looked at her and said " are you sure we can-.." he was cut off as amu placed a kiss on his lips as she pulled away she only smiled he smirked and slowly pushed his cock into her vagina () she bite down and soon it was all the way in and to her it felt REALLY good. A half an hour or so later they were laying on the bed sleeping amu in ikuto's arms little did they know someone or something was going to be in the way…

TBC

**Kyuu: gomendasai**

**Ikuto & amu: your pathetic**

**Kyuu: shuddaup im sick but I still wrote that in detail do you want to know how evil my imagination is I could feel everything that happened to amu it was like I was there-daydreams-**

**Ikuto: she was right aimee is my best friend know**

**Aimee: YAY ikuto -glomps-**

**Kyuu: Anywho I did this for my amazing readers sooo love me -smiles-**

**Readers: -evil glare- we had to wait that long!!**

**Kyuu:but was it worth it?**

**Readers: oui / hai / yes / ce lol**

**Kyuu: read and review please!! **

**Kyuu: side note ummm yea since no ones giving me ideas for my story heres my e-mail AIM and cell number I love when people txt me just tell me who you are I might not answer right away….and I call alucard kaname zero tanya and kain…**

**AIM-withoutlove124**

**Cell-610-301-1964 (plz don't call I don't like when people call and don't prank me either im putting this up hoping the maturity of my reader and trusting them not to be immature so please no calling and no pranks if this happens I will take down all my stories thank you sincerely Kyuu-chan) **


End file.
